


Do meu coração para os seus braços

by Pipezinha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A lot of good sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Under a tree not only kissing, Very very nasty story, Wet kisses, totally ooc
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta história foi solicitada em 2004 como presente de Natal para alguém, então foi feita de acordo com o gosto da pessoa.





	Do meu coração para os seus braços

DO MEU CORAÇÃO PARA OS MEUS BRAÇOS

Após a derrota de Narak, Kagome resolveu voltar e viver sua vida. Foi com muita dor no coração que deixou Inuyasha e seus amigos para trás... Mas sabia que ele estaria em boas mãos... Ao se virar pela última vez na beira do poço, viu uma figura solitária no alto da colina. Ergueu a mão, saudando a pessoa. Que respondeu, erguendo o arco inseparável.

-Kikyou... – sussurrou Kagome. – Vamos ser felizes... Adeus! – e se foi.

O meio youkai sentiu a presença da sacerdotisa não muito longe. E seu cheiro. Seu coração se apertou ao ver Kagome partir, dessa vez para sempre. Mas virou-se para o tempo presente, que lhe esperava ali, naquela colina. Miroku ainda quis perguntar para onde ele ia, mas um olhar de Sango o calou. Shippou deu uma risadinha. O monge se abespinhou.

-Ta rindo do quê?

-Você ta ficando mais esperto... Em outros tempos, ela teria que te bater pra você não falar bobagem...

Miroku ia responder à altura, mas resolveu aproveitar a deixa.

-Eu sei e ela também sabe como calar a minha boca... – e pegando Sango de surpresa, tascou-lhe um bom beijo. –Melhor assim, não?

-Oras, seu atrevido! Agora vai pedir pra que eu tenha um filho seu, não?

-Não...- cantarolou ele, descendo a mão pelas costas dela até apertar a bundinha arrebitada... – A gente podia só ir treinando, por enquanto...

Kirara puxou Shippou, que entendeu o recado. E deixaram aqueles dois sozinhos, “para ir treinando como fazer filhos”.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha subia a colina devagar... Poderia ir correndo, mas ele não tinha mais pressa... O desejo lhe queimava, mas ele saboreava a ansiedade. Ao senti-lo a menos de quinze metros dela, Kikyou se moveu, para a sombra de uma árvore. Inu-kun parou. E sem tirar os olhos um do outro, começaram a se despir, devagar. Nus, se moveram ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha trazendo sua roupa, que estendeu no chão. A sacerdotisa se ajoelhou no kimono e abraçou-o pelos quadris, esfregando o rosto em suas coxas, as bochechas quentes passando ida e volta pela sua virilha. Ele fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, suspirando. Primeiro a mulher passou o nariz e os lábios pra cima e pra baixo, aspirando o cheiro do sexo. Depois abriu a boca e lambeu toda a virilha, sugando principalmente o centro dela. O youko mordeu os lábios e apertou o topo da cabeça dela... Abriu os olhos dourados...

-Kiko-chan, deite-se...

-Que foi? Eu não to fazendo certo? Não te agradei?

-Está ótimo, mas eu quero que seja algo a dois... Eu sempre quis fazer isso...

E deitou-se ao lado dela, ao contrário, enfiando a cabeça entre as coxas alvas. Kikyou voltou ao que estava fazendo antes, mas agora era duro se concentrar, com aquela língua safada e aqueles dentes ávidos se mexendo entre suas coxas e sua gruta do prazer. Os corpos começaram a tremer, no esforço de se conterem... A mulher se rendeu primeiro, satisfazendo ao amante. Como ela soltou o membro da boca para gemer alto, ele se retirou de perto dela, deslizando para se por na mesma direção... Ergueu um pouco mais a perna de Kikyou e penetrou-a, fazendo-a gritar. Deitados lado a lado, podiam se tocar, se beijar, se arranhar, manipular mamilos duros de tesão, morder lábios vermelhos e carnudos... E gritar! Gritar um amor eterno e terrível, capaz de suportar tudo, esperar tudo, enfrentar tudo... Gritar um orgasmo vertiginoso, há muito esperado, um prazer que transcendia a carne e o sangue... Inuyasha deitou a cabeça no peito de Kikyou, que começou a lhe acariciar o cabelo e seu sonho de ternura: as orelhas... Macias, peludas... Inu-kun começou a ronronar de gozo... E adormeceram, embalados pela brisa da tarde, pelo cheiro das flores do campo e de seu amor recém feito, aquecidos pelo sol e protegidos pela sombra da árvore... um quadro que prometia se repetir muitas e muitas vezes dali por diante...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a mensagem que eu deixei para a presenteada naquele ano, justifica um pouco o que vocês leram:  
> "N/A: Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... A Arjuna queria um hentai e eu parti pro Com Açúcar e com Afeto... É que esses presentes de Natal foram pedidos com personagens que eu não tenho intimidade, sabe como é... Posso contar nos dedos de uma mão os episódios de Inuyasha que eu vi... Ficou OOC pra caramba! Mas Rafaela, my dear Arjuna, ta aí, seu presente de Natal... A partir da árvore, você deixa a imaginação correr... Agora que eu to me tocando... Tudo não começa a partir de uma árvore? Legal, foi sem querer, mas tem lógica começar e terminar no mesmo ponto, ne?"20/11/2004


End file.
